Kohona's Dancing School
by aliceeyy-chan
Summary: Naruto has a bet with Neji and loses. What will he have to do. DANCE! “I got an idea,” Sai started “why don’t we have a bet?” “hm…what type of bet?” said a very interested smart ass... Nar/Hin
1. The Bet

**Kohona's Dancing School**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto**

This was a prize to my _Valentine's Day Review winner_, hagi, for Hinata's Diary. Sorry it took so long. hehe

**Chapter 1 - The Bet**

* * *

"I can't believe you guys are making me do this!!!" Naruto whined as they walked down the streets of Kohona.

Flashback

"_Hahahaha!!!! You're such a chicken" Naruto laughed and said_

"_You know I think he's right this time" Shikamaru stated_

"_Yer" Sasuke said_

"_Well, pineapple-head and dick-less are right. I really can't believe that you couldn't ask Tenten out, Neji" said Sai_

"_Hn…" Neji grunted as he sank lower into his chair. The guys had just come back from a…expedition, when Neji was going to ask his long time girl best friend on a date. But when he was about to ask Tenten he fainted._

"_HAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!" Naruto exploded, as he was not able to control himself at the café. Earning a couple of strange looks from others._

"_Shut up" Neji stated_

"_Make me" Naruto retorted_

"_I got an idea," Sai started "why don't we have a bet?" _

"_hm…what type of bet?" said a very interested smart ass_

"_Well, Neji has to ask Tenten out"_

"_WHAT?!" Neji shouted_

"_Hey let me finish, you ask her out and if you can Naruto will have to do whatever you say" Sai finished_

"_Hmm…WHAT?!" Naruto started "Why me?"_

"_Because you're the dobe" Sasuke stated simply_

"_And if Neji can't Neji will have to do what Naruto says" Sai said_

"_Sounds fair" Neji said "I'm in"_

"_What about you Naruto?" Shikamaru asked_

"_Hm…this could be good. I'm IN!" Naruto said_

"_Ok Neji you have til the end of the day to ask Tenten out" Sai said_

"_K" Neji said getting up to go ask Tenten out. They all got up and went to go find Tenten and watch Neji ask Tenten out. _

End of Flashback

"We made a bet remember Naruto-baka" Neji said

"Yer but you cheated. You never told me that you were already dating and that was just a bet to make me do something stupid." Naruto said

"Dick-less, is starting to become brain-less as well" Sai said and chuckled

"Well, you can't back out now. You have to go to Kohona's Dancing School now" Shikamaru stated as they walked into the Dance studio.

As they stepped into the room they saw a girl with pink-hair at reception and she was on the phone.

"Yes…thank you…goodbye." She said into the phone

"Hello how may I help you?" she said to them "My name is Sakura"

"Nice to meet you Sakura" Neji said "I'm Neji, that's Sai, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto"

"How are you all? Did you come to make an appointment or come for an appointment?"

"We're fine. Were here for a 10am appointment for Naruto here" Shikamaru said

"Ok," she said as she typed a few things into the computer "Ahh, here we are 10am for a Naruto Uzumaki"

"Yer that's me" Naruto said trying to be happy

"Okay this way please" she said as she lead them down the hallway pass heaps of doors to the end "Ok your instructor will be finished in a couple of minutes I'm sure she won't mind if you take a seat inside and watch. So just go though the door, down the hallway and it's the last door"

She opened the door and gestured for them to step inside when they all where in she went back to the front desk. They all walked though another small hallway thinking

'God I can't dance. This is so bad' thought Naruto

'That girl at reception was hot' thought Sasuke

'…Camera, check. Ok operation: blackmail Naruto has begun' thought Sai

'Hope's this goes fast. I wanna go cloud watching' thought Shikamaru

'I wonder where I should take Tenten for dinner?' thought Neji

Arriving at another door they all stepped in to see a woman with blue hair tied up in a high pony tail, white pearly eyes. Wearing a black skirt with a white tank top showing a red-head boy the tango.

"Ok Gaara. From the top" she said as the music played and they danced around the room. They were really good, I mean **really **good.

When they finished she said "Thanks Gaara, see you tomorrow" as he picked up his things and headed for the door.

"Ok," she said as she took a quickly drink from her bottle "Who's next?"

"Me" Naruto said as he stepped forward "I'm Naruto Uzumaki"

"I'm Hinata Hyuga" she said-

"Hinata…Hyuga??" Neji said as he stepped forward

"Yes and you are…"she started

"Hinata don't you remember me, it's me Neji"

"…Neji-ni-san" she said as she took a step closer to look at him more "NEJI!!" she yelled as she tackled Neji on to the floor. Making everyone in the room have a 'WTF?!' look on there face.

"…Can someone explain this to me?!?!?!?!" said a confused Naruto

"Sorry," Hinata said as she got up "I'm Neji's cousin and I haven't seen him ever since beginning of high school"

"Yer, Hinata and I were close. But then Hinata had to move to the US and we haven't seen each other since" Neji explained

"Kay… but what's with the ni-san?" Naruto questioned

Neji Sighed as he began to explain again "Hinata and I got really close when…"

"My parent's died in a car crash" Hinata continued as a tear fell down her face "Neji's dad took me in and Neji was like a big brother to me…"

"…Oh…Sorry for asking" Naruto said sadly

"Um, it's okay. But can I ask what your _actually_ doing here" Hinata said

"Oh, the dobe here lost a bet to Neji" Sasuke explained

"And now he has to do what Neji says, which just happened to be to learn how to dance" Sai clarified

"Ahh" she said finally understanding "K, lets get started. What did you want to learn?"

"What's the easiest?" Naruto questioned, looking at the floor. He didn't want to make a fool of himself trying to learn a hard dance.

"Um… not quite sure but I only teach ballroom. So maybe the…tango?"

"OK" Naruto yelled and walked up to Hinata

"Let's start, now you guys can sit over here" she pointed to seats in the corner of the room "while Naruto and I start with the basics here"

* * *

A/N: Hoped you liked it!!!!! Need 5 reviews at least to post next chapter 

Thanks,

Aliceeyy-chan


	2. You finally remember

**Kohona's Dancing School**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto**

**To my readers I dunno if I should delete this story…so um yeh…hehehe**

**WARNING: OCC-NESS HAS TAKEN OVER FOR A BIT...**

**Chapter 2- You finally remember!**

* * *

"Okay Naruto, step back the forward then to the righ…" Hinata's instructions were cut off when Naruto accidentally step on her foot. "Ow, ow, ow, ow" she muttered, braking their hold.

"Kami! I'm soo sorry Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled

Neji watched the pair try again, while he thought _'What's she doing?? The tango's one of the hardest dances known to man!!' _he pondered on that thought for a while, then remember a very IMPORTANT fact from when they were little. He snickered, making the other guys that were sitting down to look at him, with a WTF?! Look. He glared back with a PISS OFF look plastered on his face.

Sai did nothing except look at Naruto's pained face as he tried to learn the steps. It gave him great pleasure to watch the suffering of his friend. But his inner didn't agree…

'_**You are cruel, outer, you know that!'**_

'_HN, soooo…this is great blackmail!'_

'_**So what?! Naruto's suffereing over there and all you do is take pictures and recordings of his suffering…If I had a hand I'd hit you'**_

'_Well, you don't so shut up!' _

Naruto tried his hardest to learn the dance, but it didn't help when his thoughts were on a very dear _'RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN'_ object to his _'RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN' _…heart…

"Ramen, ramen, ramen"

**GONK**

"oww" Naruto said and pouted "What was that for Hinata-chan?"

"That was for chanting ramen, out aloud!" Hinata yelled at the blond haired guy infornt of her.

"I don't remember you being this mean…wait I REMEMBER!! Hinata-CHAN" he yelled glomping her

"Shit" was heard when he jumped her "Naruto…choking…not…breathing…" she said in-between short breathes

"Whoops, sorry" he said climbing off Hinata

SILENCE

"What is happening?!" Sai burst, a bit pissed off he could get an more blackmail tape

"Hinata and I were best friends" Naruto said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

Shikamaru, Sai and Sasuke just stared at him in disbelief "What the Fuck?!" they said in unison then glared at each other "Stop copying me!" they yelled, again in unison.

"Dobe"

"Troublesome"

"Baka"

"SHUT UP!" yelled a voice behind them. They all turned around to see a very pissed pink haired receptionist

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto yelled and ran over to her to jump on her, but Sakura predicting what he was about to do, side stepped him. Causing him to fall on the fall.

"HAHAHAHA" The guys just started to laugh, even Sasuke and Neji the stoic ones.

Naruto lifted his head of the floor and said "That was cruel, Sakura-chan" Sakura just shrugged and gave him the peace sign. Then turned to face Hinata

"So, he finally remembers, huh Hinata" Hinata nodded

"I knew you were familiar" Neji finally said like he had an epiphany

"Yehyeh, How's Tenten?" Sakura asked

"She's fine"

"She's more than fine" Naruto whined siting on the floor rubbing the large bruise that started to form on his face "Tenten and Neji are the reason I'm here"

"What? They thought you kill enough people with your horrid dancing they made you come here?" causing everyone to laugh

"That's mean, she only fainted" Naruto pouted

"So you mean Naruto dancing had actually put a girl into the hospital??" Sai asked wide-eyed

"Yep" Hinata answered "but from memory, wasn't it like 4 girls?"

Sakura pondered form a bit then answered with "Yeh, there was that girl named Yumi from Year 1" Hinata nodded

"and the girl named Mikuru in Year 3, and Dani from Year 4" Hinata added

"Then I think the last one was from Year 6, she was so nice…what was her name, Hinata" Sakura asked with an amused look on her face

"Sakura, you suck…The last one was me" Hinata sat down on the ground and pouted

"You mean…" Neji asked flabbergasted

"Yep" Hinata nodded

"He was the on that put you in hospital for the broken arm" Hinata nodded again "NARUTO-BAKA YOU ARE DEAD!" he almost ran over to Naruto to kill him when Hinata said

"There's no need, I got my revenge" Hinata said simply

"You did when" Shikamaru asked, he maybe lazy but he loves a good gossip

"Just then"

"Oh" Neji replied dumbly "That's why you made him dance the tango"

"Yep, hehehe. And I got it all on tape" Hinata gleamed

Naruto glared at her "Oh, you are one cruel lady"

Hinata stood up and did a cheesy grin while she made the peace sign with her fingers.

SILENCE

"Wait" Sasuke said "I still don't get it"

"Okay, let me put it simply for you" Sakura said "Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten were close friends. Hinata had a crush on Naruto that lasted 2 years, I believe" and looked over to find Hinata glaring at her, causing Sakura to grin "Anyways, in year 6 there was a dance and Naruto and Hinata were dancing, and since Naruto is such a bad dancer he accidentally broke Hinata's arm. Neji went crazy and since she didn't want Naruto to die, she said she tripped on a balloon. Hinata moved away a moth later and I moved away a year later. And now were back together"

"Oh" Sasuke said stupidly

"But no it wasn't Naruto's bad dancing that made Neji enrol Naruto here. It was the fact that Naruto lost a bet" Shikamaru said "And Neji won, so Naruto had to do whatever Neji said, which happened to be take dance lessons. And here we are"

"What was the bet?" Sakura asked intrigued

"It was that if Neji couldn't ask Tenten out, Neji would do whatever Naruto says and visa versa" Sasuke answered

"Oh, Naruto you're a bad dancer **and** dense" Sakura said teasingly ruffing his hair a bit

* * *

A/N: Ummm, yeh what wrote up there is true I dunno if I should complete this story, soo um give me feedback please…I've been thinking 4 a while that's why I hadn't really posted anything yet…

Thanks,

Aliceeyy-chan


End file.
